


[钻A][御仓]无关痛痒番外

by dianoacekusareen



Category: dianoace- Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianoacekusareen/pseuds/dianoacekusareen





	[钻A][御仓]无关痛痒番外

Author: Akagi

 

［无关痛痒］番外

钻A｜御幸一也x仓持洋一

  
*pao友设定

*OOC了还请见谅

*我果然不适合傻白甜

*中篇没出来就番外是我对不住你们，就当先虐后甜啦（滚）

 

  
「洋一君你不要用手挡着脸啊！」伏在仓持身上的御幸拽开因为自己动作带着身下人晃动的仓持的手，然后将脸凑过去准备亲吻对方。似乎感觉到对方要亲自己，仓持迅速将脸扭到了一旁，然后甩开对方的手推搡着御幸的脸，「亲一下而已，还没亲到你的反应就这么大太夸张了。」

一直都是这样，从有了这种关系以来。不让亲吻嘴唇，不会帮自己用嘴，也不许在身上留下痕迹，似乎像是一层屏障隔阂着两人。每一次想尝试打破，每一次都干脆的被拒绝掉。

  
—我是真的喜欢你哦，洋一君。

  
这样无数次的重复这句话，对方又能听进去多少理解多少？是真是假，有时自己也会恍惚。

「唔……你慢点儿……我……我的腰快断了…」双手抵在御幸的肩头，仓持头后仰着，身子随着御幸每一次的撞击上下晃着，摆着。断断续续吐出一句话很辛苦，这已经是今晚的第几次了？仓持不清楚，只觉得身子要被对方折腾散架了。

「洋…真的…嗯…好爱你…」埋在仓持的脖颈，御幸在对方的耳边低声说着。手紧紧攥着对方的腰，像是怕稍不留神对方就会跑掉一样。细碎的吻落在仓持的肩头，「洋…洋…洋…爱你！」嘴唇贴上脖颈，轻轻吮吻，对方躲，御幸就用力撞击。

「痕迹…痕迹不…不要留下啊…唔唔…」不想给对方说话的机会，想这样任性一回，吮吻变成轻轻的啃咬，御幸安抚着仓持，纵使生气也抵挡不住御幸给自己带来的快感，「不…不可以…不…」

「洋…你是我的…我的…」御幸的声音变得嘶哑，又带着像是快哭出来的腔调，双手穿过仓持的腋窝，身体紧紧贴着彼此，像是要将自己溶于对方的身体，御幸紧紧的攀附着仓持，「洋…我爱你！」随着更加低哑的情话，御幸释放了。缓缓退出对方的体内，松开分不清脸上究竟是汗水还是泪水的身下的仓持，御幸摘掉了粘腻的套子。然后回身抽了几张纸巾给自己擦拭着。

「如果…明天早上有痕迹出现，你…就死定了！御幸一也！」仓持的情绪似乎有些激动，连说话的声音都在发颤。

「我爱你，洋一」

「滚！」

到底算是什么可恶的情话，仓持没办法去接受。也许对方和其他人也经常说着同样的话，也许只不过是一时情浓顺带出来的话，再或者…那不过是一句保持住这种关系的一个纽带。

没有去看正在戴眼镜的御幸，仓持支起身子下了床。

「这就结束了？」床上的御幸看到站起来准备往外走的人问道。

「我累了，你还想做找别人吧。」

「……」

看着走掉的仓持，御幸回神顺了一把自己的头发。

  
也有想过对方的话是不是含有几分真，但是结合平日的样子似乎根本是在耍自己罢了。这样想着，仓持狠狠的搓了几下自己的头发。

扯下刚才的床单，御幸把一早准备好的干净床单换好。随意收拾了一下床边，今天大概做的有些过了。还好是仓持…还好是他…因为是他也必须是他。将脏掉的床单带出卧室，御幸也一头钻进浴室 。

看到正在冲身上泡沫的仓持，御幸在考虑要不要等等再去洗。

「我很快就冲完了，帮我把浴巾递过来一下。」头发顺到后面，仓持向前挪了一步尽可能让水将后背上的泡沫冲下来。泡沫顺着大腿根流下去，看到的御幸咬了一下嘴唇，然后决定把眼镜摘下来。

接过御幸递过来的浴巾，仓持随意擦了一下身子走了出去。从冰箱拿出一瓶矿泉水拧开灌了下去。照了照镜子，左侧的脖颈似乎留下了那家伙啃咬的痕迹。太阳穴几下抽痛，剩下的半瓶水随手放在桌子上，仓持回到卧室从自己带来的包里翻出备用内裤套上，然后钻到被子里翻看着手机。

  
快睡着的时候御幸才回到卧室里，从身后拥住仓持，御幸蹭着仓持有些潮乎乎的头发一点点睡过去。

  
凌晨五点十分。

手机响了一声便被仓持摁掉，翻了个身侧躺着。躺平的御幸似乎感到身旁的人有动静，也跟着翻了个身，一只手搭上仓持的腰，赤裸的胸膛贴上仓持光着的后背，仓持睁了一下眼又缓缓闭上。均匀的呼吸声从头顶传过，对方有规律的心跳声和自己重叠，有一瞬间，仓持的心脏梗了一下，眼眶一热差点儿哭出来。本来眯一会儿就过去的十几分钟一下变得难熬起来，屋里的光线更是让人莫名的产生一种难过。

  
「为什么是我？」

「换换口味吧大概……」

「所以是我？」

「嗯哼，和你做比较舒服呢。」

「滚吧你！」

  
「仓持，为什么不让我亲你？」

「没有啊！」

「你知道我说的是什么。」

「怕你那种欠揍的嘴传染我！」

「我才不信呢！」

「谁要管你！」

  
「你可以搬来和我一起住。」

「我自己很好，总看见你我心烦。」

「也是啦，偶尔我带女人回来你大概不太方便。」

「所以，以后请给我好好把这个小雨伞戴上！」

「你给我戴啦～」

「我给你切掉好了！」

「你也太残忍了……」

  
在第二个闹铃响之前，仓持结束掉了一通胡思乱想。御幸又换回了平躺的姿势，仓持在被窝伸了一个懒腰，然后在闹铃响之前按了取消键。

起身下床，小心翼翼的打开门，生怕一点大的声响就把对方惊醒。上卫生间，刷牙，洗脸，梳理头发。只是屋子过于安静，一切声响都显得那么突兀。

知道仓持要赶头班地铁回去上班，御幸虽然已经醒过来，却也只是翻一个身继续闭着眼睛。自己因为赛季结束所以有一段时间可以休息，而对方却只有周末才能休息，这样还把仓持大老远叫过来的自己未免太任性了。

再次回到卧室时，仓持已经收拾完所有东西，准备拿好手机就出发。站在床边盯了会儿熟睡的御幸，睡乱的头发真是搞笑。看了眼时间，拿起椅背上的外套走出了卧室。走到玄关换好鞋，回头看了一眼客厅后走出了御幸的公寓。

往楼下走，平日喊楼梯太高要换电梯却总是被御幸说：「只有六层而已，不多锻炼你的肚子会起来的！」慢慢也就习惯爬楼梯了。以前没有觉得下楼有多快，今天却希望台阶能多一些……

 

  
ˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇ

  
一个月后。

  
「仓持，今天要过来吗？」

「嗯……你……开门吧！」

「这么快？！！」这样问着，御幸小跑到玄关后打开了门。

「啊我……」

「仓持……」一把从外面将对方拽进了屋内 ，紧紧的抱住对方。仓持的身子僵了一下，空着的一只手突然抓住御幸后脑的头发朝自己按了下来。嘴唇贴上对方的，御幸一时没有反应过来，但却配合的回应着。

从来没有过的感觉，只是个吻，却已经足够让两人激动不已。

——他终于回应我了？

——他终于明白我了？

——还是说，他终于看到自己身后我那为他张开的双臂了……

手机还保持着通话状态，没有时间去管。御幸感觉自己快要哭出来了，当然，是幸福的眼泪。

手本能的往下走，没有拿手机的一只滑进了仓持的后腰。

「嗯……」怀里的仓持抖了一下。下一秒，仓持推开了御幸。还没等御幸反应，仓持开了口，「结束吧，你和我。」

「诶？」

「这种关系，结束掉吧！」

「我不太明白……」

「我要结婚了。」

我要结婚了。真是一秒钟的天堂地狱。御幸只觉得胸口发闷，有种抑制不住的情绪啃食着自己的神经。

「那就……结束吧……」

「啊，祝你幸福……」

「你也是……」

  
不让你吻我，只不过是不想确认自己真的爱着你。

 

  
———————————————————————


End file.
